


Fino all'ultimo resto di noi

by darkrin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Se continuo a stringere il suo mantello - gli confidò, con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. – Se continuo a stringerlo e non lo lascio andare, lo troveremo per forza. Dobbiamo trovarlo. –<br/>Hook non le rispose: sopravviverai anche se non lo trovi. Continuerai a respirare e forse sarà la cosa peggiore. <br/>/o di quindici volte in cui Ariel mantenne la speranza e di una in cui la perse. E di Hook.<br/>(Ariel/Hook | What if... | Ambientata durante "The missing year")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino all'ultimo resto di noi

  
**Warnings:** What if..., ambientata durante l'anno mancante. 

* * *

   
 

“Fino all’ultimo resto di noi, io resto.”  
Erri De Luca

  
15.  
   
Quando attraccarono sulla prima isola, Ariel affermò che _era ora_ e che l’ _avrebbero trovato_ , sarebbero tornati a casa e avrebbero avuto il loro lieto fine perché era questo che accadeva ai principi e alle principesse.  
Hook si limitò a saltare sulla sabbia e a scuotere il capo, al ricordo di una maledizione e di un’altra principessa e di un mondo in cui il lieto fine era solo una possibilità tra le mille che erano concesse ad ogni essere vivente.  
   
Dopo la terza isola, Ariel fece una smorfia, ma quando videro l’ombra quarta aveva già ripreso a sorridere.  
 _Andrà tutto bene_ , ripeteva, _andrà tutto bene. Troveremo Eric e saremo felici._  
   
   
   
14.  
   
Era solita stringere tra le braccia il mantello del principe, quando dormiva. Quando Spugna le chiese perché lo facesse con tutta l’indelicatezza di un pirata che conosceva solo il lento rullare di una tolda, sotto i piedi, e il sibilo del vento, Ariel lanciò una rapida occhiata ad Hook, prima di rispondere-  
\- Ha ancora il suo odore – spiegò. – L’odore di Eric. E quando la stringo, lo sento più vicino. –  
Sorrideva ancora.  
   
\- Se continuo a stringere il suo mantello - gli confidò, con gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. – Se continuo a stringerlo e non lo lascio andare, lo troveremo per forza. Dobbiamo trovarlo. –  
Hook non le rispose: _sopravviverai anche se non lo trovi._ _Continuerai a respirare e forse sarà la cosa peggiore._  
   
   
   
13.  
   
\- Hai mai amato qualcuno come io amo Eric e lui ama me? – gli chiese, dondolando i piedi nel vuoto. - Se l’avessi fatto, sapresti perché _so_ che lui non è morto. Lo sento, capisci? Lo sento qui – gli disse portandosi una mano contro il petto, all’altezza del cuore. – E anche se fosse preda di una maledizione o di un incantesimo o… Non importa perché il vero amore lo salverà e me lo riporterà indietro. -  
   
\- Chi era lei? – gli domandò, fissando il vuoto dell’oceano che si estendeva ovunque, davanti a loro e intorno a loro – e in ogni direzione.  
Hook le sospirò accanto.  
\- Non ha più importanza. Non fa più parte di questo mondo. –  
Ariel si voltò a guardarlo, con un sorriso umido e triste a piegarle le labbra rosse.  
\- Mi dispiace – mormorò.  
Hook aveva sentito raccontare leggende di marinai che erano rimasti troppo a lungo su una nave e l’acqua gli aveva riempito il corpo e il cuore. Erano impazziti, narravano alcuni nelle vecchie locande delle città portuali. L’acqua gli aveva divorati dall’interno ed erano impazziti per la disperazione. Hook si chiese se potesse accadere anche alle sirene e quando tempo avesse ancora Ariel prima che l’acqua fosse troppa.  
Intorno a loro, neanche un alito di vento.  
   
   
   
12.  
   
All’inizio i marinai la guardavano con sospetto e sussurravano: _strega_ e _porta male avere una donna in mare, porta male, porta morte_ e sputavano sulla tolda ogni volta che passava loro accanto. Ariel sembrava non farci caso: aveva una missione e neanche un attimo da perdere a sentirsi offesa o ferita dagli sguardi di quei vecchi uomini di mare.  
   
   
   
11.  
   
Dopo una settimana di viaggio, Ariel ancora si perdeva ad osservare e studiare ogni minimo oggetto in cui si imbatteva, quando Hook la spediva con tono secco a recuperare qualcosa in cambusa.  
Era una delle stanze che preferiva, gli confessò, perché _c’erano così tante cose ed era un po’ come una stanza del tesoro, solo… senza tesoro, con del cibo e… il cibo poteva essere considerato un tesoro, in mare, no? Perché non ce n’era tanto e solo le cose rare sono preziose. Come l’oro o il vero amore._  
Prima di rendersene conto, Hook era stato incantato dalle sue parole entusiaste che sembravano inseguirsi nella sua bocca e nell’aria fresca della sera. Rimase ad ascoltarla parlare per ore, mentre Ariel gli raccontava dei tesori che esistevano sotto il mare e della sua vita, prima di conoscere Eric, di Ursula e di suo padre.  
   
La trovò rannicchiata sul pavimento ligneo della cambusa, con le gambe strette al petto – e sempre più spesso Ariel si trovava a desiderare di strapparsi le gambe dalle anche perché a cosa le servivano ora che Eric non era lì a farla piroettare nelle danze? Ora che non era lì a stringerla?  
\- Ariel - la chiamò.  
La sirena scosse il capo chinò.  
\- Torna su. Ora… arrivo – sussurrò con un singhiozzo strozzato e Hook non aveva bisogno vederle il volto, nascosto tra i capelli e le ombre della stanza, per sapere che aveva pianto, che forse stava ancora piangendo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e, con un sospiro, le si sedette accanto. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e se la strinse leggermente contro il petto.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. L’hai detto tu, che il vero amore non si può sconfiggere. Sarà solo vittima di una qualche maledizione, ma lo troveremo e avrete il vostro lieto fine – mormorò, accarezzandole lentamente la spalla e il braccio.  
La sentì rilassarsi leggermente sotto il suo tocco, ma quando parlò c’era la stessa disperazione nella sua voce, la stessa rassegnazione.  
\- Non puoi saperlo, non… E se fosse troppo tardi? Neanche il vero amore può sconfiggere la morte. –  
\- Eric non è morto. Lo troveremo. Lo troveremo – continuò a ripetere, ancora e ancora, fino a quando non sentì la testa della sirena appoggiarsi contro la sua spalla e il suo respiro farsi più lento e regolare.  
Seduto nella cambusa con una sirena addormentata contro il suo petto, Hook si chiese, quando era diventato quello che aveva speranza, tra i due, e quando fosse tornato ad essere il vecchio, capitano bugiardo.  
   
   
   
10.  
   
\- No, non bevo quella roba. Le siren… le principesse non bevono quella roba – esclamò Ariel, scuotendo il capo, di fronte al braccio proteso di Spugna che le offriva una bottiglia di rhum.  
Il suo vice, a quelle parole, si limitò a fare spallucce.  
\- La principessa non vuole bere. Peggio per la principessa! – gridò alla ciurma di uomini, che accolsero le sue parole con un coro di strilli e risate. Ariel stirò un sorriso tirato e continuò a giocherellare con il maiale salato che aveva nel piatto.  
\- Potresti anche provarlo, sai. Potrebbe farti bene e li faresti più felici che mai – commentò Hook, sedendolesi accanto.  
Ariel fece spallucce.  
\- Non sono qui per divertirmi o per farli felice o… -  
\- Oh, certo, sei una donna in missione. Come ho potuto dimenticarmelo? -  
   
Hook la trovò seduta con Spugna e gli altri marinai a bere rhum e ascoltare storie di vecchi porti e navi fantasma, di antichi tesori sepolti e spaventosi kraken. La vide ridere, con le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi, la tesa gettata all’indietro e il sorriso più triste che avesse mai visto a piegarle le labbra umide.  
   
   
   
9.  
   
\- Davvero non capisco cosa ci trovino gli uomini in… donne del genere – gli confessò, sedendosi sulla panca scricchiolante della vecchia locanda. – Dico sul serio cosa, cosa ci trovate? – gli chiese, con solo una punta di vulnerabilità nella voce.  
Hook ingoiò un ampio sorso di birra dal calice che stringeva tra le dita prima di lanciarle un’occhiata consapevole e risponderle con un sogghigno.  
\- Tranquilla, principessa, sono certo che Eric non abbia mai neanche guardato una di _quelle_ donne. –  
Ariel arrossì, abbassò il capo e borbottò: _non intendevo…_ e _non hai capito_ contro il petto, il pirata si limitò a scuotere le spalle e a tornare a guardare i suoi marinai ubriachi cantare serenate stonate alle donne che servivano al loro tavolo e che ridevano, civettuole.  
Il ghigno di Hook si allargò, quando con la coda dell’occhio la vide esalare un sospiro tremulo e rilassare le spalle tese come spade.  
   
   
   
8,  
   
Hook chiuse gli occhi, sentendo l’aria salmastra accarezzargli il volto e le palpebre calate su orbite che vedevano altro da quella distesa di acqua che sembrava circondarli e strozzarli e imprigionarli in quella quiete priva di vento e di onde. Aveva nella retina immagini di terre lontane, bagnate da altre acque: terre in cui automobili solcavano le strade e le case erano fatte di cemento e non c’erano re o regine, ma c’era un bambino che aveva creduto nelle favole e _c’era lei, c’era lei, c’era_ –  
Hook la sentì arrivare prima ancora che lei gli sfiorasse il braccio, poggiando le mani candide contro la murata.  
\- Il vento si sta alzando di nuovo – notò Ariel con un sorriso soddisfatto da bambina. – Domani finalmente potremo ripartire. -  
   
Ariel stava seduta sul ponte della nave e a guardare quell’immensa distesa d’oceano piatto in cui erano incastrati, di nuovo, e ad attendere l’inevitabile. Una parte di lei sperava ancora, sperava - ma era così piccola e sperare era così faticoso.  
Quando il vento riprese a soffiare e Hook le saltò davanti con un sogghigno vittorioso, si limitò a stirare un sorriso forzato, che le fece dolere gli angoli della bocca – ed era sbagliato, non doveva far male, doveva essere felice, ma era tutto così faticoso e la vittoria sembrava così lontana - _Eric sembrava così lontano._  
   
   
   
7.  
   
Guardare il volto di Eric bastava per farle battere il cuore come una libellula e riempirle il ventre e il volto di calore; ricordarne il viso bastava per riempirla di speranza.  
   
A volte, Ariel si limitava a sederglisi accanto, mentre governava la nave, in piedi dietro al timone, e solo sentirlo respirare e gridare ordini ai suoi uomini la faceva sentire meno sola, meno persa. Solo vedere le sue spalle, le faceva dimenticare, per un istante, il peso del viso di Eric che lentamente – prima una ruga intorno agli occhi, poi la piega che gli si formava intorno alle labbra, quando sorrideva e il colore degli occhi e di che colore erano?, e la curva delle sopracciglia e delle labbra e l’ombra che i capelli gli gettavano sulla fronte - si cancellava dalla sua memoria.  
   
   
   
6.  
   
Ariel gli raccontava di come fosse vivere sotto al mare, di come fosse non avere gambe, ma saper nuotare veloce come delfini, di come fosse giocare con i granchi e vedere le alghe crescere e intrecciarle ai capelli e lui la ascoltava, sorseggiando il bicchiere di rhum e cullandolo come fosse una donna d’oro.  
Ariel gli raccontava come fosse vivere in un altro mondo e lui non pensava a cosa si era lasciato alle spalle - automobili che solcavano le strade e case fatte di cemento e un bambino che aveva creduto nelle favole e _lei, lei, lei_ –  
   
\- C’era una volta una bambina – iniziò a raccontarle una sera, steso sul ponte a guardare le stelle. – Anzi, c’era una volta un bambino. –  
\- Non puoi cambiare una cosa del genere. Se cambi una cosa del genere, cambia tutto! – Ariel rise, rannicchiata accanto a lui.  
\- Non cambia tutto, cambia solo l’inizio. Ascolta e capirai. C’era una volta un bambino, che viveva in una città chiamata Storybrooke… -  
   
   
   
5.  
   
\- È un piacere sentirla cantare – gli confessò uno dei suoi marinai. – All’inizio era spaventoso perché è una donna e si sente quando canta… Nessun uomo potrebbe mai cantare così, neanche quel ragazzino giù alla locanda di Vecchia Città. E se il Grande Leviatano non si era accorto che c’era una donna a bordo, dopo averla sentita cantare… Ma non ci ha fatti affondare, quindi forse piace anche a lui. Ascoltarla, dico. O forse è perché è una sirena e quindi non vale veramente come donna. –  
   
\- Capitano, pensa che Ariel ritroverà davvero il suo principe? -  
\- Sarebbe davvero una sfortuna se non lo trovasse! –  
\- Ma dopo tutto questo tempo per mare. Abbiamo praticamente visitato tutte le isole dell’Arcipelago del Drago e… -  
\- Se non lo troviamo, mi offro volontario per la sua mano! –  
\- Come se una principessa come Ariel potrebbe mai volere _te_ , Tim! -  
   
\- Capitano, pensa che Ariel tornerà mai a cantare? All’inizio era spaventoso, ma poi… sa… era bello ascoltarla. Metteva allegria. Anche Tim dice che gli manca sentirla…-  
   
   
   
4.  
   
Hook era certo di poche cose, nella sua vita: una era che la sua barca non l’avrebbe mai tradito (finché fosse rimasta nelle sue mani e non avesse lasciato che una qualche parodia di pirata gliela rubasse da sotto il naso); che non avrebbe mai dovuto far salire Ariel sulla sua nave (dopo averla faticosamente riconquistata) perché quel viaggio avrebbe finito con il distruggerle lo scafo; che non c’era nessuna speranza di trovare Eric e che, a volte, il vero amore non bastava – se fosse bastato, Milah sarebbe ancora lì con lui e Hook non sarebbe stato costretto a provare questa assurda nostalgia per una città che esisteva solo in un altro mondo.  
Ariel, con i suoi occhi pieni di luce, sempre fissi sull’orizzonte, non l’avrebbe mai ascoltato e Hook non aveva pensato neanche per un momento di spiegarle. La sirena l’avrebbe capito come facevano tutti, osservando un corpo diventare freddo e vuoto, sulla strada buia di una città portuale.  
   
   
   
3.  
   
Le isole diventarono tre, cinque, dieci, dodici. Ogni volta che vedeva la terra - sabbia bianca, rocce picee, fronde e arbusti piegati dal vento - avvicinarsi alla prua della nave, il volto di Ariel si illuminava come una piccola stella.  
   
Hook non le disse mai che ormai Eric poteva essere ovunque, poteva essere sulla terra ferma, poteva essere morto in una grotta o sepolto sul fondo dell’oceano e che la speranza di ritrovarlo vivo si affievoliva ad ogni isola che esploravano e in cui non lo trovavano perché non gli importava abbastanza di lei - e _non_ c’era nessuna parte di lui che sperava che Ariel avesse ragione, che il vero amore potesse ancora vincere, perché allora forse, forse. Forse.  
.  
   
   
2.  
   
Ariel stava dritta e immobile sulla prua della nave, con il vento che le scompigliava i capelli rossi, come una polena di carne e ossa. Quando lo sentì arrivare alle sue spalle, la ragazza si voltò e gli sorrise. Oltre l’ombra della sirena s’intravedeva il miraggio dell’ennesima isola.  
Per un istante Hook immaginò altre mille mattine, altre mille giornate passate a inseguire un principe che forse non esisteva più - e a fuggire dal ricordo di una principessa che esisteva e che non ricordava nulla - e una parte di lui pensò che la sua storia poteva avere un epilogo peggiore.  
   
   
   
1.  
   
Hook immaginò cosa sarebbe successo se non l’avesse aiutata, se l’avesse lasciata nuotare via senza fermarla. Fermarla e dirle. _va bene, ti aiuterò, ma… ma tu mi devi aiutare a riprendere la mia nave. Si tratta sempre di vero amore_ (e aveva ghignato in quel modo triste e spezzato che era diventato suo in quegli ultimi giorni). _Dovresti capirmi,non è così, Sirena?_ Immagina la vergogna e il senso di colpa che l’avrebbero divorato. Non immaginò cosa avrebbe detto Emma se avesse saputo che aveva abbandonato Ariel al suo destino perché Emma non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli quello che pensava perché Emma non esisteva in quel mondo - nel _suo_ mondo.  
   
Ariel chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, contro la spalla di Hook, e immaginò cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse andata a cercare Eric da sola, si chiese come avrebbe fatto a non perdere la speranza, senza le dita del pirata che le accarezzavano i capelli e la cullavano.  
   
   
   
0.  
   
 _È finita. È finita. È finita.,_ gli singhiozzò contro il petto, stringendosi ai lembi della sua giacca. _È finita._ , gli pianse contro il collo e gli sussurrò sulle labbra e sulla pelle, mentre gli faceva scivolare la camicia dalle spalle e gli baciava il torace e l’addome e –  
Hook le sciolse i nodi dell’abito, che cadde ai loro piedi con un tonfo leggero e Ariel esalò un singulto strozzato, quando l’aria fredda della cabina le sfiorò la pelle nuda. Quando le sue mani sostituirono l’aria, Ariel si abbandonò contro il suo corpo. _È finita_ , sussurrò ancora una volta, prima che il corpo di Hook e le lenzuola contro la sua schiena fossero le uniche cose ancora importanti nell’universo.  
   
\- Non finirà mai – gli aveva confessato una volta. – Fino a quando non sarò una sirena morta, non smetterò di cercarlo o di cercare un modo per farlo tornare da me. –  
Hook aveva ammirato la convinzione con cui aveva sputato ogni singola parola e aveva odiato l’innocenza con cui osava parlare. Aveva pensato in quanti pezzi sarebbe caduta tutta quella fermezza una volta che avesse capito che di Eric rimaneva solo uno scheletro, da qualche parte nel mondo in cui Regina li aveva fatti tornare; una volta che avesse capito che a volte non ci sono speranze.  
   
   
   
   
 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi errore, strafalcione, whatevah.  
> \- Lo spazio tra i paragrafi segnala un salto temporale. Nei primi quindi, il momento descritto all'inizio viene prima del secondo. Nell'ultimo è, ovviamente, il contrario. In alcuni non c'è salto temporale, perché se no era tutto uguale e noia.  
> \- Quando ho iniziato questa storia, ero CONVINTA (perché chiaramente mi drogo) che Hook fosse effettivamente andato a cercare Eric con Ariel, ma invece no, e quindi What if sia.  
> \- Ariel/Hook perché se non è CRACK non fa per me. <3


End file.
